


You

by kittykais



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, and these two made the best pairing in my head lol, hes really not okay, i dont even ship these two though??, im honestly sorry, inspired by my sadness and off of an assignment my english teacjer gave me haha, jimin almost dies whoopssss, just beacuse im sad lol, like why did i write this, oh well, probably because I needed to, probably gonna be a lot of mistakes cause im honestly sad and crying welppp, thank you mr english teacher i needed this, the assignment was lit tho, these two are cute tho, yes i know I should be working on from a to z but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: Because why not and because my English teacher gives amazing assignment and because I'm sad and stressed and pretending to do my hw. :)Don't read unless you want to cry.
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	You

No one knows where they are. Even they are unaware of their location. Nothing matters in that instant other than each other. Everything else is nonexistent, blurring away with the backgrounds. The only thing they see are the colors, shards of glass sticking out around them. Pieces of red, gold, green, black. Vaguely, there's some kind of sound, approaching quickly. They don't have much time left. 

"There is always going to be a light in the darkness. Find it.", he whispers, clinging on to her hand desperately. There is carnage all around them, both of their faces are painted red. She still looks beautiful, he thinks to himself, even with scratches along her pretty face, her hair tangles and eyes puffy and swollen with tears. There would never be an instance where she wasn't breathtaking. It's funny, how he's on his deathbed, literally, and he's still thinking about her.

"I've already found my light. It's you."

She gasps and sobs as his eyes fill with tears at her words. And yet, she's beautiful, hair spread across and over her face, splayed over her back. 

"We've been through so many things together, and over all these years, it had never once not been you. You're my light, Jimin, you always have been." You. The word carries more weight than she knows. It carries their entire future together. Jimin's dying, inside and out, and he's stuck on that one word, content with dying if it means he'll stay the love of her life. Call him selfish, call him mean, nothing, nothing could ever take away the joy he experiences when she utters that word. Because they've always been together, running away from themselves together. They've been with each other since day one.

She's had countless numbers of people walk up to her, serenade her, and love her. She exudes happiness and joy, handing it out like boxes of brownies. She give love to everyone. But she only loves one person. Him.

"I will always choose you."

"It's only you."

"I love you."

And of course he feels the same way. Of course, because what was he supposed to do?

Rose is extrodinary, she is beautiful, she is breathtaking.

She is so many things he isn't. So is that why he's here, lying in the middle of utter destruction, reliving the aspects he loves the most about her? Of course. Of course he is. He wants to die. He wants her to be relieved of her burden. Because that's all he is, a basket full of insecurities and trouble. He would never be enough for her. She was blossoming, even whilst being held down by her superiors. She was a rose, a beautiful flower that uses her thorns like a shield. She didn't let them bring her down. She stood up, again and again.

Because for every time Rose stood up, Jimin fell down.

For every time Rose smiled at him, Jimin fell in love.

For every time she laughed, Jimin's heart sunk even more.

Because he would never be enough for her, the great Rose Park. He was a lowly Park Jimin.

He was someone who spent days on end practicing for something he wasn't even good at. He hurt himself over and over again, to remind himself of his place. He was ugly, he was fat, he was a menace to society. The gashes reminded him of that. He wasn't important. He was a black swan, unable to take flight. She was a rose.

She said she loved him.

He never believed her. For who would love someone as despicable as him? Who would love someone was broken as him? Who would love someone who caused pain like it was his job? Jimin was so so sensitive. He got hurt easily. He couldn't be strong for her. He couldn't protect her.

That was their downfall, wasn't it?

The fact that he wasn't worth it for her?

\------

Rose calls bullshit.

She loves him. She loves him, she loves him. She watched him blossom ever since they met. She watched him spread his wings and take flight. Because he was a black swan and she was a rose. Because he brought her happiness. He was her light. She was his serendipity. She was his promise, and he was hers. They both were each other's.

So she tells him over and over again, as they wait for them to arrive.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you so bad it hurts."

"Never leave me, it's always been you."

"I need you."

"I need you to stay."

"Stay, let our love prosper through the dreary days and tragic dawns."

She loves him. And she would never let him go. Because he was the one that wrote love songs for her. He was the one that checked up on her at her worst, and stayed through her off days. She yelled, she screamed, and he yelled and screamed back. They fought, they kissed, and they made up.

"Smile with me. I know you can do it."

He would always try to, for her. She would always try to, for him.

"Because I still love you."

They were both full on sobbing, crying into each other's chests. Somehow Jimin had sat up, cradling her to his chest as he buried his face in her neck. She cried in his chest, wetting the dark fabric of his shirt with her tears. They stayed like that, even when they came.

The ambulance, the flashing lights.

What had he done?  
\-------

"Superstar Park Jimin, lead dancer of BTS, collapses in practice room after lashing out violently at his girlfriend Rose, from BLACKPINK. He has been admitted into the hospital, and the entire group has been put on hold and is going through a thorough mental health exam. Park Chaeyoung, more commonly known as Rose, has been treated for her small injuries. She does not sue Park Jimin for attacking her. Her relationship with Jimin has not been inconvinienced."

It's always going to be you.

Why?

Because I love you, and that will never change.

You.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly sorry for this, haha. I really just needed to project. Please drop a comment, they make my day!!
> 
> (Also the next chapter of From A to Z will include Felix and his egg. Sorry it's taking so long, please look forward to it.)
> 
> ~chia~


End file.
